


A Viking in Gold (A Hat in Time retelling)

by TheLordoftheLand



Category: A Hat in Time (Video Game), Pirates Vikings and Knights 2
Genre: I don't want to spoil to much, Read the story to find out more
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-09-18 23:28:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20321290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLordoftheLand/pseuds/TheLordoftheLand
Summary: (The beginning of the story will be kind of slow, and seem like it has nothing to do with "A Hat in Time" but this is just for setting the scene, so stick around)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (The beginning of the story will be kind of slow, and seem like it has nothing to do with "A Hat in Time" but this is just for setting the scene, so stick around)

It was a dark, stormy...Uh,no.  
Their was a little ship in the middle of the ocean, a stolen one, but still a ship.  
With one man on it who was sleeping. After weeks of sailing the seas, he was so close to his goal. Which was Odin's Pizza Place.  
It all seem to be going so well, nothing could go wrong...or could it?  
Then out of nowhere, a booming voice (the announcer) said.  
"Good morning bratha! And welcome to yet another day of sea adventure! you are only 5 days away from your destination, Odin's Pizza Place! The wind is at full blast and the ship is sailing at full speed. Today's first quest is waking up."  
And so he did, he took a second to yawn and started his day with the same clothing he always wore, a pair of brown pants, a wolf skin hat and some fur boots, with a shirt nowhere to be seen.

He ran through the top of the ship, running past his sla-pet snotling to check his progress on his quest.  
He made his to the second floor of the ship and came to a map on the table, with a small black line heading very close to his destination.  
He was then startled when he heard a bell ringing nearby. He went to the deck and on the side of the ship he saw a pirate on a rowboat who then said.  
"Wot is this, A vikin' boat?" While pointing at the boat "All boats need to pay a toll in Pirate Town. I'm coming on board to collect."  
He then started climbing onto the boat but as soon as made it to the top, the Berserker kicked him right back into the row boat.  
Hoping that the weakling got the message, he started walking away. But little did he know that the pirate he knocked off was lighting the powder keg he had on his back for anyone who wouldn't pay up.  
After saying, "I'm gunna blow ya sky high!" The pirate lobbed the keg right on the ship. The Berserker tried to snuff out the fuse, but he was too late. The keg blew up and (due to the Berserkers own powder kegs) made a giant explosion which sent him, the pirate, and all of his chests of gold flying.  
The Berserker began screaming, not of fear but out of rage. Pure rage.  
And while he was raging midair, he was thinking, "What massacre, I mean slaughter, I mean quest am I going to need to go on to get my gold? Hopefully it will involve lots of needless killing!"  
This (disturbingly) put a smile on his face and he didn't seem to care that he was 100s maybe 1000's of feet off the ground and was probably going to die.


	2. Welcome to Pirate Town

(From now on the Berserker will be called Olog, cuz that's his name now)

After flying for what felt like hours, Olog landed abruptly in Pirate Town. He got his barrings and saw the pirate who started it all was pieces now.  
He then saw two pirates get shot with arrows and fall on each other before a hooded man with a goatee pranced up, Jumped on top of the bodies and looked at the sky, maybe he saw something? Who knows. Until he saw Olog and ran away.  
The Viking gave chase and said. "Hey! Where we going?" But not too long into the chase he got distracted by a chest with 3 locks, and lines leading right to the keys!   
After about 20 minutes (because he kept getting into fights with pirates for no reason) he opened up the chest and what was in it?  
A couple of coins and a few CRAFTING MATERIALS! So he toke it happily and went on to find that goatee boy or man, who fuckin-  
He then found goatee boy AND GAVE CHASE, for like 30 seconds until the "boy" scaled up a decently tall building and said.

'Hey you, down there! Don't think I didn't see ya stalkin' me"  
"oh no"  
Olog thought to himself. As the voice he had just heard sounded very fruity and he had a bad feeling of the kind of person he would be just from that short sentence.  
"Us boys should stick together, not stalk one another. I mean, Pirate Town can be a really dangerous place! So what do yo~(Skipping forward)"  
Olog was standing with GB until he said "With me rebel squad" then he did a front flip into a cart of hay and smashed right into it.  
"Aw, fuckin' hell...I think broke my legs, and by the way~one of you chests fell and smashed right into the fountain. Put a nice hole in it too. Also you should avoid making eye contact and breathing through your nose if you're going over there."  
He then slowly crawled away while grunting in pain.  
Olog then spotted a pirate pulling out the chest and it looked like he was about to open it.  
Knowing pirates, Olog bolted to the before mentioned pirate and did haymaker right into his jaw which sent him flying 10 feet after which he then slammed down hard into the ground below.  
Olog walked over and said "DEATH, TO ZE TOOTHLESS PIRATES!" And then slammed his boot on the pirate's head, gibing it instantly.  
He then grabbed the chest and happily walked away probably to go get a milkshake.  
The End  
(4 now)


End file.
